


I'll be watching You

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill wants Dipper for Himself, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dark BillDip, M/M, Scared Dipper, Stalker Bill, Stalking, Still not sure if I should make it multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter Where Dipper wouldn't go, No Matter what he wouldn't do, Bill will always be Watching him.ALWAYS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching You

**Author's Note:**

> And I finally posted something again Hurray I just really love stories where Bill is stalking Dipper Although there aren't very many stories like that but still I thought that it was about time to write something with Creepy stalker Bill.
> 
> Hope you all will enyoy the story.

Bill loved watching his Pinetree.

Every breath he takes. Every little move he makes, all of it is just so beautiful to him.

But his Pinetree has been getting more paranoid.

With each passing day, that Bill had watched him. He has noticed the boy freguently looking over his shoulder to see if anyone is there.

Of course, luckily for him, it was impossible for the boy to see him. The only way the boy would see him, was if he himself wanted it.

Thanks to the paranoia that the boy has. His bond with his sister has slowly started to break.

The boy still tries to act like everything is okay, but of course it`s rather obvious it wasn`t to those who would look at him carefully. His sister being one of them. .So when she tries to ask him about what is happening to him. The boy tells her that everything is okay. But when the girl still doesen't quit nagging at him. He snaps and the girl runs away from him, crying.

Their bond is breaking, and it is exactly what he wants, and needs. When the boy doesen't have his sister by his side, then it will be so much easier to manipulate him into making a deal.

The boy has also not been sleeping lately, because of all the nightmares he has gave him. Each one being worse then the last.

His Pinetree was just getting prettier, and prettier, each passing day.

He has been getting skinnier. His brown eyes that used to were filled with life and happiness, were now full of fright.

Every single time he touches his soft brown locks. He jolts awake his face full of confusion and absolute fear.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his existence.

And soon all of it would belong to him.

Because the boy belongs to him, and only him, and once Bill Cipher wants something he doesen't stop until he has it.

The boy still tries to act like everything okay. He tells everyone around him that he is perfectly fine, putting on a fake smile when he says it.

Everybody around him seem to believe him but whenever the boy will get the change to be alone. He cries and begs someone to make it all stop, and to just leave him alone.

Foolish boy, like he would ever stop watching someone as amazing him.

It just hurt him so much to not have the boy all for himself.

Every single time when somebody touched the boy while confronting him made him red with fury.

But luckily all of it would soon be over, once he had dealt with those annoying meatsacks the boy called family. He would have the boy in his grasp and then he would never let him go.

But until that day would come. He would keep watching.

Every single step he takes.

Every single little word he whispers.

Every single breath he breathes.

Every single tear he cries.

Every little beg he makes.

Oh yes. He will always be there when all of it will happen. The boy could never hide, could never run from him, because wherever the boy wouldn't go. He will already be there. He will always be one step ahead of him. He will keep watching him, and it would always be like this. A never ending cycle of fun that will not end until he gets what he wants.

But until that day comes. He will just have to wait patiently after all waiting is the key to success.

And so he waits and watches the boy from the shadows, patiently, waiting for the day he can finally claim his prize as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story Then please Kudos And Comment Like always Feedback means everything to me I think I will write another story with Stalker Bill soon I just love to write with this pairing.
> 
> Also I am pretty sure that I am gonna write another chapter to this.


End file.
